Wendy Fischer
Name: Wendy Fischer Gender: Female Age: 16 Hobbies and Interests: Baking, watching cartoons, fishing, cheerleading, crafts, sewing, hairdressing. Appearance: Wendy is a slightly taller than average girl for her age at 5'8". She weighs in at about a little less than 130 pounds. Giving her a slender, but not overly think look. Her skin complexion is naturally light colored and smooth, but not pale. Very light freckles align her upper cheeks just below the eyes, but are hardly noticeable unless up close to her face or concentrated upon. Wendy normally keeps her straight blonde hair in long, braided pigtails. Wendy has deep blue eyes, surrounded with somewhat long and curved eyelashes. Her lips lean a little on the thinner size, and are wide in length. The corners of her mouth curve upward, giving her an almost eternal smirk. When she smiles her wide even teeth show. Her eyes also tend to squint when she smiles. Overall her peers consider Wendy to have a very cute or pretty face. Wendy has long legs, that gives her slender, but athletic body most of it's height. Her upper body is smaller in proportion to her legs. She wears little make-up daily, with a natural pink colored lip gloss at the most, only wearing more on special occasions. Wendy likes to wear girlish clothing. Her clothing choice tends to be brightly colored, in shades such as blue, yellow, orange, pink, and white. She dislikes wearing darker colors, for no reason other than feeling they don't compliment her appearance. Her hair bands also match whatever color she wears for the day. On the day of the announcement, Wendy wore a fuzzy light blue hoodie, with a pink shirt. She wore a plaid skirt cutting off a little past mid thigh. Underneath she is wearing very nice lace lingerie hidden by strawberry print women boy shorts worn over that. Her footwear for the day are short Uggz and white socks. Biography: Wendy was born to Elwood and Lanora Fischer of Grand Rapids, Michigan. Together they were a decent lower middle class family living in the suburbs. As a teen Lanora was a very pretty young woman, who had participated in many local teen beauty pageants, from the pushing of her mother. She was also pretty enough to do some minor local photo shoots. She continued with this throughout her teens until 21, when she was recruited to serve in the military. It was in the military where she would meet her future husband Elwood, a husky outdoorsman, with an adorable personality, who she learned was also from her hometown of Grand Rapids. The two ended up falling in love. After military service the two stuck together as a couple, with Lanora becoming pregnant with Wendy soon after. Lanora's pageant mother was disgusted by her daughter's choice of man. When she also found out of Lanora's pregnancy she was horrified with her weight gain, furious her daughter would throw away her good looks she could have used in the future, disowning her in the process. Elwood and Lanora got married soon after the birth of their daughter, living in a nice big apartment, initially being helped by Elwood's much more supportive parents. Wendy grew up as an only child due to Lanora having her own mother's words ringing true in her head. Lanora felt she got fat and seemed to have stayed fat years after the pregnancy, never being able to get any money the way she used to because of it. As such she never wanted anymore children out of fear of becoming even more fatter. This disappointed Elwood as he always wanted a son, but he respected his wife's wishes. Instead he raised Wendy as if she was his son. As a child, he'd take Wendy out into nature, for some outdoors time, like fishing at the great lakes. Wendy grew to like some aspects of nature like animals as long as they weren't too scary. She grew to not be as creeped out with common insects as other girls were. She liked spending time outside in nature with her father. Wendy's father was also a pretty good cook, the better cook, out of her two parents, which got him a job as a chef. She would always come into the kitchen to help her father out. She was taught to cook the fish they caught among other meals, but the part she loved best was always the desert. Wendy didn't really care about the other parts of cooking, but she always loved baking. She loved to "lick the spoon" and she loved the smell of the pastries they would make. She would often watch the cooking network and read cook books just to get ideas, that she would beg her father to help her try out. As she got older, she got better at it. When at home for fun, she would watch cartoons, introduced to her by her father, for those moments he was busy and couldn't keep her company. Cartoon animations always made her laugh. Even as she got older she has never let her love of cartoons fade away. While Elwood would make Wendy the son he never had, Lanora was dead set of making her daughter an image of herself, from early in life. Wendy turned out to be a cute young girl, who would eventually grow into a pretty young woman. Lanora was sure to notice her daughter’s inheritance of her genetics, and made sure to keep her daughter looking lovely everyday of her life. This was especially easy, as Lanora had became a skilled hair stylist, with beauty knowledge from the past thanks to her pageant past. Wendy in particular loved the pig tail hair style her mother would give her and thus usually had her hair that way. She ended up having fun playing around with her and her mother's hair for fun, helping each other style their hair, especially when she got older in life. When Wendy became 11 years old the family, moved to Pittsburgh due to her mother's new job at a much higher paying stylist job she was referred to by a friend. At school Wendy made many friends due to her highly cheerful personality. It was as if Wendy was always optimistic, smiling and never sad, which drew her classmates to gravitate towards her bubbly personality, as she was always sure to brighten up someone's day. Unfortunately this bubbly behavior coupled with her blonde hair and fashion choice, got her a reputation as a dumb blonde. It was true that Wendy wasn't particularly bright in the mind, but she wasn't dumb either. In fact when she showed interest in something she would learn pretty quickly. In High School, she was urged by her mother to join General Pride's cheerleading squad, in her first year. She made the squad easily, due to her cheeriness. She quickly learned all the ropes of cheerleading and grew to like it, getting along quite well with the other girls. She was more a follower than a leader and would just copy whatever trends the other girls had in all sorts of things, including clothing. She noticed some of her social circle were quite mean to others, who weren't deemed as cool. She didn't like that, at all, as she could never bring herself to hate anyone so much to do that or be mean to anyone for sheer pleasure. Wendy actually felt remorse for many of the picked on students and would try to say some words of apologies for her friends actions when no one was looking. Wendy was never that good academically in any of the classes, as she found them very difficult, especially since it wasn't anything she was interested in. Of course the one class she loved the most was the Home-Economics and any classes that has crafts. Aside from cooking she also loved other subjects that class would teach, such as sewing, or beading. She would go above and beyond in those subjects to make the prettiest items and she thought it was fun. It carried on to other classes like art, that had any sort of crafts, as Wendy just loved making things. At home she would even sew some of her own clothing, starting easy like with socks and soon other clothing and other cloth made items around the house, in many bright colors of course. Wendy's life overall has been very easy going for her. Even her naturally good looks made people that much more easy and nicer to her; guy's and girls alike. On the reverse, Wendy hasn't yet gotten interested in the whole dating scene. As a result, she has not yet had any relationship problems. She never had to experience any real hardships in her life, never even thinking about the situations in the present day, modern militaristic government of the new America. Wendy never even thought too much about The Program. Advantages: Wendy has an extremely lovable and nice personality, so much so, that it becomes difficult to hate her. Her personality makes it easy for her to befriend others in a very natural way. Wendy has the image of a "dumb blonde", causing others to easily dismiss or underestimate her skills. When in actuality her father has taught her to be less girly than she appears in her basic outdoors skills. So she won't be easily scared of animals and most insects, plus she knows how to fish a bit as another source of food, if possible. She's quite attractive, so looks may help her some in The Program. Wendy is also limber and flexible from cheerleading, so she is in decent shape if it helps her any. Being into crafts and sewing, if these talents can be put to use to make something, it could be useful, even just to stay warm. Disadvantages: Staying true to parts of her "dumb blonde" image; Wendy isn't exactly the smartest person around. She can be very naive at times and isn't that knowledgeable about things she's not interested in. As such Wendy might be easily taken advantage of and swayed easily. At school, Wendy was never a leader type, she was always a follower and might follow the wrong person. In school, Wendy was always remorseful to the poor bullied kids and could never bring herself to be mean to anyone. This may cause problem for her in a situation like The Program, where one has to something a step worse than that: Killing someone and trying not to be remorseful about people who are going to die. Wendy has never had many hardships in her overall easy life. Which means an event as traumatizing as The Program will pull Wendy out of her comfort zone and may cause her some emotional problems. Designated Number: Female Student #18 ---- Designated Weapon: Weighted Glove Conclusion: F18 may not even be able to lift that weapon she drew, let alone be effective with it. That and her compassionate streak, odds are that she will be yet another stepping stone for someone a little more ruthless. The above biography is as written by Cake. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: 'Chris Mitchell '''Killed by: 'John Ferrara 'Collected Weapons: '''Weighted gloves (assigned weapon, to Brendon Arrington), Lighter and Butane (from Brendon Arrington) '''Allies: 'Megan Jacobson, Brendon Arrington, Chris MitchellMegan Jacobson 'Enemies: 'Sherilyn Schachter, John Ferrara 'Mid-Game Evaluation: ' '''Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Wendy was written with an island or wilderness setting in mind. When the setting of the military compound was revealed, Wendy became a bit more difficult to come up with material for. *Her Lingerie was an inside joke for the handler and the handler's brother who thought up the idea. Keaka/Psychadelic put it in for the heck of it. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Wendy, in chronological order. *It Had To Be Me *Falling to Pieces *Question? Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Wendy. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Wendy's an interesting one. You can really, really tell she's an early work, and I think even within the context of the Program V1, Psychedelic grew a ton as a handler and moved past some awkward early moments. Wendy isn't a bad character, just one who feels like she's searching for a narrative purpose but not really finding one. She's got good interactions with her friends, and her posts are full of detail (running, if anything, a little too long in places). It's just that the humor isn't fully realized yet, something Keaka greatly improved upon subsequently. Wendy was a cool character to read, and especially the end of her storyline is strong; she's just a little clunky compared to the excellent work that came from her handler later. - MurderWeasel Category:Characters Category:Program Characters Category:The Program